


Timestamp: Keep You Safe Tonight

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Timestamp, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for annemaris. Takes place one month after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/284975">Keep You Safe Tonight</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Keep You Safe Tonight

It wasn't that Frank didn't trust that Gerard's reputation was as fearsome as they had all told him. But he had spent years dreading the approaching full moons and the dangers he faced every month. It was a hard association to break. 

He made Ray and Dewees promise to stand guard again, pretending not to see the indulgent looks they gave each other as they cleaned their rifles in preparation for the evening. 

However, his greatest fear from the prior month was completely gone. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never hurt any of them, no matter what his form. There was no reluctance at all to undress in front of Gerard in the woods this time, to stand with him and wait for the moon to overtake him once more. And for the first time in many years, he felt a completely different emotion about the approaching dark. 

Anticipation.


End file.
